Nouvelles caméras et vidéo compromettantes
by Zaarel
Summary: Dès qu'il arrive au bureau, Reid se précipite pour effacer une vidéo compromettante mais rien ne se passe comme prévu…


Reid marcha rapidement dans les couloirs des locaux, il fallait qu'il se dépêche et qu'il rentre dans son bureau avec que ses collègues n'arrivent ! S'empêchant du mieux qu'il put de courir il trottina jusqu'a la porte de l'informaticienne. Décoré joyeusement, c'était une véritable invitation. La voix de Hotch résonna derrière lui, visiblement en pleine discussion avec Morgan.

_Oh non, non, non, il ne faut pas qu'il vienne ici !_

Il poussa la porte et pénétra silencieusement dans le bureau de Garcia, précautionneusement il la referma avant de s'autoriser un petit soupir de soulagement. Il allait le retenir et tout irait bien…

-Mon chou ? Tout va bien ?

D'un bond Spencer se retourna affoler vers la jolie blonde qui lui souriait une tasse de thé à la main, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

-Garcia ?

-Ca à l'air de t'étonner mais tu es dans mon bureau mon mignon, dit-elle en désignant de la main tous un tas de gadgets entreposés.

-Oui, oui, je sais mais il est à peine huit heures, je ne pensai pas que tu étais déjà arrivé …

Les sourcils de l'agent se haussèrent alors que le génie se giflait mentalement.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?  
>-Hum… Et bien…<p>

Devant son hésitation apparente, la blonde lança vers lui un siège à roulette en guise d'invitation silencieuse et tout en souriant l'attira vers elle.

-A vrai dire, tes ordinateurs ont accès à des dossiers où les nôtres ne sont pas autorisés à aller…

-Alors tu veux que mon génie serve à ta noble cause ?

-Je pensai plutôt le faire moi-même, pour ne pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais, voyons ! De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-Hum… Et bien je voulais savoir si les nouvelles caméras qui sont en train d'être installés sont opérationnelles ou pas encore… ?

-Et bien, je me suis spécialement chargée de la supervision de leur mise en place, alors normalement elles sont toutes en fonction, mise à part celle de l'étage 4 qui finissent d'être installé cet après-midi.

Devant le teint livide de son ami, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Pénélope.

-Dis-moi chéri, y-a-t-il quelque chose qu'on ne devrait pas voir sur ses bandes ?

-Mon dieu, Garcia, il faut que tu me laisse supprimer un passage de ses bandes !

-Ecoute mon loulou, donne-moi une bonne raison de faire ça, parce que je risque un blâme si ça viens à se savoir !

-Je risque ma place dans l'équipe si ça vient à se savoir !

-Ta place dans l'équipe ?

-Oui ! Garcia s'il te plait, laisse-moi supprimer ça !

Inquiète la jeune femme dévisagea son ami, il n'y avait pas énormément de raison qui poussai à renvoyer un agent, l'abus de pouvoir, relations plus qu'amical entre co-équipiers, un non-respect des supérieurs pouvait parfois être puni d'un blâme ou de l'exclusion d'une équipe, la consommation d'alcool ou de drogue pendant le service…

-Reid, je croyais que tu avais arrêté !

-Quoi ?

-Bon, dis-moi où et à quelle heure, après il faudra qu'on en parle sérieusement toi et moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses machines adorés.

-Hum, écoute Garcia, je préfère le faire moi-même….

-Hors de question ! Où, à quelle heure ?

-Dans la salle de débriefing à 22 heures.

-Reid !

-Y avait plus personne ! Et auparavant n'y avait pas de caméra dans cette salle !

-Parce que c'est habituel en plus, demanda la blonde en rentrant les informations données.

-Non…

Elle arrêta le défilé d'images quand elle vit Reid arrivé dans la salle, et mis en lecture.

-Garcia ne regarde pas ! Contente-toi d'effacer ça !

-Hors de question, regarde toi-même dans quel état tu te mets avec ces choses !

Spencer dévisagea son amie perdu, se demandant de quoi elle parlait mais celle-ci c'était figée en voyant Hotch entrer à la suite du jeune homme et l'enlacer par derrière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au génie se demanda ce qui se passait à l'écran et quand elle retourna la tête vers le film, ses deux collègues s'embrassaient fiévreusement, Reid assis sur la table alors que Hotchner lui enleva sa chemise.

-Garcia, s'il te plait, arrête ça et supprime cette vidéo, gémit Spencer, alors qu'il regardait incroyablement gêné son homologue déboutonné le pantalon d'Aaron. Pénélope laissa la vidéo encore quelques instants et fut surprise de voir la rapidité de ses collègues à se dévêtir…

-Garcia !

-Oui oui mon lapin je m'en occupe toute suite, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son patron et rougit quand elle vit où ses doigts avaient disparu puis ferma la fenêtre avant de taper quelques secondes sur son clavier.

-Voilà c'est fait ! Maintenant je crois que tu me dois quelques explication pour se charmant film de charme que tu as fait avec le boss.

-C'était pas voulu !

-Tu n'étais pas rentré dans la salle pour ça, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

S'empourprant le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

-Reid je ne dirais rien, juste, depuis combien de temps ça dur tout ça ?

-Trois mois, répondit-il rapidement, bon je dois y aller !

-Trois mois ? Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé chez l'un ou chez l'autre ? C'est juste de temps en temps au bureau ?

-Parce que Jessica est restée chez Aaron pour garder Jack pendant la mission et que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de répondre aux questions de sa belle-sœur à cette heure.

Garcia aquiesca et l'attira vers elle.

-Dis-moi, tu as mis la main sur un des meilleur parti de la maison, alors, ça fait quoi ?

Spencer rougit et se leva mais le jeune femme lui attrapa aussitôt le bras.

-Pas si vite mon chou !

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Morgan entra, Hotch dans l'entrebâillement de la porte jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écran et fut soulagé de ne voir que la page twitter de l'informaticienne.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Derek surpris de vois le génie.

-Oh, rien, je voulais juste demander quelque chose à Garcia, je vais y aller.

-Reid, passe dans mon bureau un instant, lança Hotch avant de partir rapidement suivit de jeune homme.

-Et bah, je sais pas ce qu'il a ce matin, mais dès que je suis arrivé il m'a sauté dessus pour avoir des infos complémentaires sur mon rapport, il a dit qu'il manquait plein de trucs et je dois le recommencer ! Il m'a sermonné pendant bien 10 minutes avec cette histoire, alors qu'il est nickel, pauvre Reid, il va passer ses nerfs sur lui maintenant…

Garcia eut une sourire malicieux, oh oui, pauvre Reid….

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait au fait ?

-Oh, si tu savais !


End file.
